


Trick And Treat

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All of it is fluff, Alternatively titled: Reflection Spell, Fluff, He pranks, Kokichi is a gremlin, M/M, Might do more Halloween fics if I feel like it, Treats, askjdfjbksad, but he also loves, but it is still there, halloween fic, only light saiouma, sakjdbfkasdfjsdf, then it is a hint of Halloween superstition, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi is a menace during the Halloween season but ends up experiencing a hint of Autumn magic.





	Trick And Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Also, a silly little idea I couldn't quite get out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

Halloween was Kokichi’s favorite time of year.

 

Dressing up and eating candy and getting to scare people? Honestly it was like they made this holiday with him in mind. On top of that, the seasonal change from a morbidly hot summer to the chill of autumn was one that was much welcomed. Kokichi always figured it was much easier to get warmer than to try and get cooler; really, there was only so many layers of clothes you can take off before you are left with nothing but your bare skin, so trying to escape the heat was unbearable and eventually led to death. All you had to do to get warm was to add an infinite number of blankets, problem solved! 

 

And winter got bonus points because alllll the bugs he didn't like tended to go to sleep during the cold seasons. Now he could safely go out without feeling like he was being eaten alive by mosquitos.

 

Naturally, he was going to do all he could to squeeze every last bit of the Halloween spirit out of October, meaning that every day was supposed to feature a trick or treat.    
  
And by that he means _ he is going to scare the shit out of every single one of his friends at school. _ __  
__  
Kaito is by far the easiest. He doesn’t even have to try, as any of his adorable Nightmare Faces™ already have the guy screaming and wailing. The time he scares him is an accidental one, as he ends up coming into the room to ask Kaito for some notes on math. 

 

Apparently, he came in so quietly that Kaito jumps up at the sudden noise, dropping everything he is holding to clutch his chest. Kokichi watches the scene unfold and immediately bursts out into laughter.    
  
Kaito blanches, “Don’t do that! Don’t you know you shouldn’t sneak up on people?”   
  
“I wasn’t even trying! I just need math notes and you get all spooked! Is it cause it’s October that you’ve suddenly become a scaredy cat?”

 

“Shut up man, Korekiyo was telling me about how active ghosts get around this time!” Kaito quickly scoops up his things, a hint of blush on his face as he rationalizes, “I just have really keen sense! Meaning if the situation ever arises, I’ll be able to handle it properly.”   
  
Kokichi smirks at him, all too wide with crescent eyes, “Oooooh, like what? Screaming and crying? Pissing your pants doesn’t count as ‘handling it properly’ either.”   
  
The teasing is too fun and Kokichi smiles, although terrorizing Kaito was his favorite past time since the beginning of the school year, he guess he should cut the idiot some slack. It must be hard being so easy to fool, so he guess he could be nice in a roundabout way— 

 

Before Kaito can continue his argument Kokichi lobs a Halloween-themed baggie into his face. “Well, this is boring now, so do me a favor and stuff your face with those, ok? I might lose some brain cells if I keep talking to you.”   
  
And with a mischievous giggle Kokichi is off, and Kaito is honestly surprised at the sudden gift thrust upon him. The clear cellophane is adorned with patterns of jack-o-lanterns, black cats and candy corns. He can barely see that there’s candy inside, along with what looks to be a plastic spider and various candies. The bag even has a string with a bright orange tag that read  **_Kaito Momoron_ ** in scraggly handwriting. 

 

Kaito finally cools off from the earlier spat and collects his prize before running off to go to lunch with the rest of his friends. But it isn't until he passes Ryoma at lunch that he notices something odd— 

 

Ryoma has a various assortment of candies spread on some Halloween cellophane. At closer inspection, it becomes clear that they are treats themed around cats and candy cigars. Every piece there is obviously tailored to be towards Ryoma's likes, and the joy he gets from receiving such a personalized gift actually shows.    
  
“Hey, that looks like a pretty nice haul Ryoma!” Kaito compliments, overjoyed at seeing the usually depressed and aloof Ryoma look so happy.

 

“Wasn’t really expecting this to be honest.” The short male looks off to the side, “Just goes to show that there’s a lot of happiness in unexpected places.”   
  
To hear something so optimistic from Ryoma really hits home that the candies are certainly uplifting his spirits. Kaito can’t help but puff up, feeding off of the joyful energy— 

  
“Definitely! Sometimes we just gotta believe in the unbelieveable to make things work out!”   
  
Ryoma laughs, “Well, I mean, it also goes to show I have a long ways to go. Never would have thought that Kokichi could bring all my favorite stuff together.”   
  
“Huh? What do you mean?” Kaito looks back at the assortment of goods and realizes they are sitting on top of the same holiday plastic bag that Kokichi had thrown at him as well.   
  
“Kokichi ended up spooking me by tucking a wig into the ceiling boards and then pretending that he just noticed it.” Ryoma laughs, “I was worried that it was a dead spirit or someone that got trapped up there.”   
  
“Ah, I see.” Instantly, his mind goes to his bag, that he never actually opened it. “Imma go sit down but I hope you enjoy those treats!”

 

And with that Kaito finds a spot to sit, an open table that he can save for the rest of his buddies to come and join him. Yet his mind is hellbent on finding out what was inside that plastic Halloween baggie. (If he was excited, he wasn’t going to admit it. He really like kitty cat treats too, so if he got some then that would make his day.)   
  
The plastic comes apart easily and Kaito is shocked at what he finds instead.

 

His candies are not only some of his favorites, but all revolve around the theme of space.    
  
He easily spots the colorful candy sugar stars along with Milkyway and Mars chocolates, Moon Pies and gummy spaceships filling the bag as well. Everything is space themed, and he’s even had the luckiness of getting Cookie Cat cookies, featuring the space kitten from the popular tv show.    
  
Somehow, it’s even better than just getting candy regularly. Kokichi definitely went out of his way to get such unique candies for each of them, and for that it feels like he’s actually not such a pain in the ass after all. Sure he still pranks everyone, but he also took the time to make candy bags for everyone without being asked to. It warms his heart and he knows the next time he sees the little guy he’s gonna crush him in a bear hug.   
  
Kaito is almost in tears when Maki and Shuichi arrive, and they both notice his teary eyes.   
  
“Sorry.” Kaito manages to swallow all the feelings coming back to his usual peppy self, “I just realized that the little fucker actually likes us.”   
  
Maki stares at her bag full of overly-cute candies and flower themed treats with the slightest of smiles, “He’s a little annoying shit, but I guess he at least considers us his friends.”   
  
Kaito instantly grins, excitement filling his voice, “Hey do you think he’ll let me dye his hair next time? I’ve always wanted to see how that stuff works.”   
  
Maki’s smile drops and she replies in a deadpan, “Only an idiot would let you use hair bleach, much less allow you to use it on  _ their _ hair.”   
  
Kokichi sneaks past the trio as Kaito roars a rebuttal against Maki’s claim, unable to stop the fluttery feeling of happiness that comes from being considered a friend.   
  


***

 

Kokichi smirks, glad that he’s been paying attention in Biology, and makes sure to show off his notes to the Ultimate Entomologist during class. Naturally, as the  _ Ultimate Supreme Leader _ , he has the unparalleled ability to plan a billion steps in the future for the pranks. This was no different and now that he has laid the foundation of the prank, _ it was finally time for the payoff. _   
  
He waits until Gonta finally reaches to the point about DNA sequencing before he lays the foundation of his scheme— 

 

“Hey Gonta, did you know that us humans share 60% of our genes with bananas?”   
  
The implication already has Gonta rearing up in anger, and it only continues as the pair seek out the Biology teacher and gain her confirmation. Once she leaves, Kokichi only sends Gonta an evil smile and Gonta already begins to shake, already anticipating what

 

“See? For once I wasn’t lying!” Kokichi corners his large friend, somehow managing to be menacing despite being only a third of his size.    
  
“Gonta confused. But Gonta doesn’t get why Kokichi is insistent on such a thing.”   
  
“I guess you haven’t figured it out yet. Geeze Gonta, stop being so dumb and just accept the truth already.”   
  
Gonta frowns at the insinuation, but it doesn’t stop Kokichi, “You should be a pro at doing phylogenetic trees and speciation. Meaning that if bananas share more than half our DNA, they should be closely related to us.”

 

The second Kokichi finishes his statement, Gonta catches on, and his knuckles become white as he balls his hands impossibly tight. Yet as Gonta goes through it in his head, Kokichi technically hasn’t lied about anything. Internally he swirls with disbelief and confusion, completely at the mercy of Kokichi’s logic. Once the Ultimate Supreme Leader knows that he’s fooled his friend, he allows himself to fully strike fear into Gonta’s heart.

 

Kokichi’s eyes sparkle with sheer joy at the large teen’s distress, “You know what I’m going to say, right?” 

 

His eyes become endless voids of darkness as his face contorts into his trademark horrific expression, and all Gonta can do is cower in the face of it. “THAT MEANS YOU’RE HALF BANANA GONTA.”   
  
Gonta screams to the heavens and Kokichi allows his villain persona to take over, completely enthralled with the turn of events. Sometimes, the truth was even scarier than any lie he could come up with, and those were the worst ones. Still, he figures that this was the most he was going to get out of Gonta, so he should give him his present. 

 

Gonta calms down once he starts eating the candy and trail mix, utterly surprised that Kokichi had even tracked down Turkish delights in every fruit flavor he could find to add to the gift baggie. It certainly also eases his heart that there were no banana-flavored or shaped items in his present.    
  
“Gonta thinks Kokichi is being really nice today!” He teases, knowing that implying anything but evil from Kokichi would make him puff up like an angry cobra.   
  
“LIAR!” He hears from the hallway, but Kokichi doesn’t even look back. Gonta simply smiles and savors the sweet treats that his little friend picked out for him. Already he’s looking forward to the next time Kokichi asks a favor of him, so he can be a good friend as well.

***

Out of all the people in his class, Kokichi knew that Korekiyo would be the most difficult to scare.    
  
Korekiyo’s vast knowledge of folklore and traditions made it hard to even come up with something to scare him, as the Ultimate Anthropologist most likely already knew of its origins and history that Kokichi couldn’t bluff his way through.    
  
Even when Kokichi was being period accurate and detailed with his tricks, Korekiyo would find them fascinating rather than scary.   
  
If anything, the times that he had hung out with Korekiyo actually creeped him out more so than the opposite, and that irked him more than just a simple failure. He uses his last trick on Korekiyo, and prays that he can at least get a little reaction out of him.   
  
It’s a simple trick if he’s honest.    
  
Just having an remote controlled spider fall from the ceiling and onto his shoulder. Then he’ll control it and make it seem real and  _ hopefully _ get some sort of scare on the weirdo. The plan takes less than a minute to play out, and he watches the brown and black robot fall onto Korekiyo’s shoulder.   
  
The second it makes contact Kiyo looks at it, to which Kokichi uses the remote to have the spider start walking.   
  
And in a moment of sheer luck, Korekiyo jolts, silent as he brushes off the offending creature. What gives him away is that he backs away from it the second he can, and Kokichi’s eyes glitter as his simple plan has certainly at least startled Korekiyo.   
  
He pops out from the closet and Korekiyo sighs, “I should have known you were behind this.” Korekiyo rolls his eyes and facepalms, “You’ve been pranking everyone all day, so I am quite surprised that you managed to make yourself unknown to me.”   
  
Kokichi is too busy internally cheering, “Yeah well, I  _ am  _ the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Espionage is something that I had to learn to be able to defeat my countless competitors!”   
  
The little gremlin invades Korekiyo’s space, overjoyed that going with primal fears has led him to a perfect victory over his class, “And you actually got scared! Wow, I didn’t think I was that good, but I guess that just proves that I really am the best!”   
  
“Indeed.” Korekiyo admits, much calmer now then before.    
  
But the second his eyes become crescents Kokichi can’t help but feel it was time to go.   
  
“Well, that was fun but I really have to get going! Here’s some stuff so you don’t get all prissy about this whole thing.” He passes off the candy to his victim and almost makes a perfect exit— 

 

Korekiyo grabs his wrist, “This is beautiful! Your mischief certainly celebrates the spirit of Halloween!”   
  
“In fact, I believe that this festivity should be repaid in full.”   
  
Kokichi has no choice but to sit down with the taller male, well aware if he tries to leave he’ll just be followed. With a gulp, he concedes and simply awaits for what creepy tale Korekiyo was going to bestow upon him.    
  
“I actually think I might have a bit of a spell for you to try.”   
  
“A spell? Don’t tell me you want me to work with Himiko.” He crosses his arms and pouts, “Besides, I don’t think magic is real. It’s all just illusions and sleight of hand.”

 

“While Himiko might be used to a very broad sense of magic, what I am going to share with you is a spell that is as old as the tradition of Halloween itself.”   
  
Kokichi holds back from remarking anything more, well aware that if he talks that it will only prolong this kidnapping.   
  
“Ironically enough, Halloween used to be a sacred time that many used to potentially see into their love lives.” Korekiyo pulls a book from seemingly nowhere, to which Kokichi has trouble figuring out where it is from.    
  
“It was actually a time where lots of prim and proper young ladies used it as an opportunity for courtship, romance, and the like. Of course, this means there were lots of romantic traditions and love-themed games, and even superstitions that witches could use magic to control their own destinies and marriages.”   
  
Kokichi simply rolls his eyes at the remark, glad that Halloween wasn’t just Valentine’s day 2.0.  He had more fun with the current traditions than any of that gross love stuff.   
  
As Korekiyo talks about the magic of Halloween being able to determine a true love, he can’t help but be interested. He did have his eye on someone, so to know that they could potentially be a thing might be useful. It would certainly save him some heartbreak if it turned out to not be true.    
  
“The superstition claims that if a person looks into a reflective surface at midnight, they can potentially catch a glimpse of a future lover. If they smile, it signifies a true love.”   
  
Kokichi finally can’t take it anymore— 

“Are you done yet? I’m boooooooored!”   
  
Korekiyo simply laughs, his eyes filled with mirth, “Of course. Do what you will with that information.”   
  
Kokichi speeds off the second he can, his mind already wandering to his next prank and wondering if Miu would be willing to help him scare Kirumi.   


***

By the time Halloween is almost over, Kokichi is grinning over his haul of treats. Usually he hates his baby-face, but he certainly had to admit that having it had its advantages. But it was almost time to go home, and he was more than ready to get out of his costume already.    
  
Both his friends from DICE and his classmates joined him on his quest for candy, and so the night was full of running and shouting.    
  
All they had to do was to cross the lake to reach the pinnacle of all Halloween homes. Rumor had it that the lady that lived there loved Halloween, and even handed out jumbo sized candies! The group was full of cheer and excitement at the idea of jumbo candies, so it isn’t long before they start crossing the bridge.   
  
Kokichi is almost at the forefront of it all when he nearly trips and dies.   
  
He flails as best as he can with his pillowcase full of candy, not wanting to compromise candy all for ‘safety’. Finally, one of his goons manages to stabilize him, grabbing him by the shoulders to make sure he doesn’t fall.    
  
“Hey Boss, you should tie your shoes! You’re gonna lose your entire stash if you don’t fix it.”   
  


Luka ends up taking his enormous bag in his stead, “Don’t worry Boss! I’ll take care of this for you while you fix it!”   
  
Kokichi smirks as DICE cross the bridge without him, and he kneels down to tie it. The wood beneath him shakes as everyone one else continues past him. Every single footstep vibrates the boards and it sort of makes Kokichi concerned. The bridge really shouldn’t be so rickety, especially not on a night where there was going to be an insane amount of foot traffic.

 

He also internally curses, he really shouldn’t have worn anything beside his chukka boots. There was a reason why he liked shoes without laces! He always hated tying them, and he knew that he downright sucked at tying them. If only his big brother were here to fix them for him, but he had a party to go to so he was going to be the only absent member from DICE. He’ll have to go and chew him out for not being there to tie them for him!   
  
When he finally gives up on tying them, he stands and feels an eerie air fall over him.    
  
He doesn’t know why, but he remembers what Korekiyo said, about the reflection thing. A quick glance on his phone shows that it is midnight, and he braves a glance at the water.   
  
Where he is standing, he can’t see anything but the glow of the moon on the murky surface. Really, Kokichi doesn’t understand why he even wants to try something so dumb. It was a dumb superstition that probably didn’t even work. He knew nothing would probably show up, but he figured not trying it was worse, since then he would never know.    
  
So he leans over the railing, peering out into the darkness to be met with his reflection.    
  
A little part inside him was a little disappointed. Korekiyo hyped this up so much, and to sort of be let down so easily made him feel like a fool. Then again, he really should have known better.   
  
From the reflection of the water, he can see someone creeping in, as if trying to sneak up on him to scare him. He stays still, not taking his eyes off of the water as the person comes into view—    
  
It’s Shuichi, in his mummy get-up.    
  
Kokichi almost wonders if Kaito or Amami put him up to this. Suddenly, his golden eyes meet Kokichi ‘s lilac, and instantly Shuichi drops the act, instead offering a shy smile at the playfulness. Kokichi rolls his eyes and turns around with a mouthful of sass just waiting to be unleashed.   
  
“Ha! Bet you thought you could—” Kokichi spins with a flourish, but goes silent when he sees Amami standing there.    
  
“Hey, you coming or what? Everyone is waiting up on you.”

 

Kokichi’s eyes glance towards the group, and sure enough everyone is chatting together. His eyes finally find Shuichi, and he’s surrounded by DICE. He doesn’t look shy at all talking to them, but he realizes that there was no way he could have physically ran back without anyone saying anything.    


  
Yet he knew what he saw! They even made eye contact, and Shuichi smiled at him— 

 

His heart flutters again, this time in sheer confusion. He admits, he does have a bit of a crush on the detective, but everyone in class did! So to see something so contradictory was utterly confusing. He shakes his head, trying not to focus too much on it as he finally crosses the bridge, joining everyone else on the other side. 

 

Korekiyo simply spares him a knowing look and Kokichi feels his cheeks burn, already understanding the jab sent to him. 

 

Kokichi braves a glance at Shuichi, taking a deep breath and deciding that he should just go for it. The worst Shuichi could say was no. And then they'd still be friends after that, if it came down to it. 

 

Before he can continue though, he figures that doing that could wait. For now, he wanted to enjoy the last bits of Halloween magic. Besides, he needed to debunk if this lady did indeed give out jumbo candy bars! He makes his way to the front of the group once more and flaunts his talent— 

 

“Cmoooon already! I thought we were here to steal all the candy!” 

 

The group shouts back at his rallying and it isn't long before all of them are passed out on the floor from candy-coma. 

  
  



End file.
